Journals of Harvest Moon High: Seniors
by Sannabunny27
Summary: It's the final year of high school, time to move forward and also time to step back. Mark is a sleep depraved workaholic, Chase is a push over chef, Selena is a dancer, and Sara is a secretary in love with her playboy boss. Their final assignment is to write an essay reflecting on lives leading up to this point. Once they start they must deal with what they believed versus reality.


**Journals of Harvest Moon High**

**Synopsis**

Welcome to HMH! Here every student is required to keep a journal of their experiences. From Freshmen to Seniors everyone has a story to tell.

**Prologue:**

The Opening Ceremony took place a week before school officially started. Students, staff, and parents filled the theater for the Principal's speech. The principal stood in under a spotlight, his three vice principals were behind him. Principal King began his speech.

**Meet The Seniors!**

_**.Meet Mark**_

The blond boy yawned and placed his head on the steering wheel, it was almost time to go back to school. The car door opened then slammed shut. "Easy on the door, the car didn't do anything to you," he said. He looked up and saw the girl with short brown hair tying a red scarf around her neck. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Good Morning, Mark," she said

"Good Morning, Sara," he said. "Are you and Jack still fighting?" Sara frowned and leaned back in car seat. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"He's such an idiot," Sara said. The passenger side door opened and the idiot leaned in.

"I called 'Shot Gun', Sara," Jack said. Sara crossed her arms then crossed her legs.

"I know you did," Sara said. Jack stroked Sara's hair and Mark gritted his teeth, Jack used any excuse he could think of to touch Sara. Sara looked away from Jack, Jack lifted her chin so their eyes met. "So I exist today?" Sara said. Mark reached for Sara's hand, but changed the radio station instead.

"You always exist," Jack said. Mark wanted to gag himself. Sara looked away to hide her smile. "C'mon, Sara."

"I need to get to work," Mark said. Jack gave an over-exaggerated sigh then got in the back. Sara smiled at Mark. She reached over and fixed Mark's collar. Mark blushed and pushed Sara's bangs behind her ear, then pulled away. Sara checked Jack's schedule and read it to him as Mark drove off.

_**.Meet Chase**_

"I hate her," the small girl with reddish-brown hair said. She was balled up in the corner, shaking. The tall peach haired boy dumped the broken 'Welcome Back' cookies into the trash can. All that hard work straight into the trash can . . . He walked over to the small girl and crouched next to her, running his fingers through her hair. "I really hate her, Chase."

"Molly," Chase said. He made sure to keep his voice gentle. "I don't get you. If Angela makes your life so miserable than why do you keep coming back?" Molly looked at him with tear filled eyes and shrugged. "Molly;"

"I don't know, Chase, maybe I'm a masochist," Molly said. Chase raised his eyebrows. She wiped her tears and laughed. "I just want to learn to cook. Why do you keep coming back?" Chase tilted his head.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" Chase said, "Angela and Maya are my friends."

Molly laughed. "Friends? It's more like they're friends and your their pet!" Chase stood up.

"That's not true," Chase said. "Molly and Angela have been my friends since I was in seventh grade."

Molly hopped to her feet. "You're a nice guy, Chase, a little bit of a push over, but a nice guy. There is only one reason you don't have more than two friends and I think we both know who it is."

"I have three friends," Chase said. Molly smiled.

"You know what I mean," Molly said. "Angela said in middle school you had a lot of friends in seventh and eighth grade. Something about Music Club?" Chase frowned.

"You should no better than to listen to everything Angela says," Chase said.

"She's not a liar," Molly said. "She's just a Drama Queen and a little crazy. Anyway she showed me the picture."

"I need to go check on Angela, she's probably throwing a tantrum." Chase said.

"Whatever," Molly said. She walked past Chase and stopped at the door. "In that picture, you looked so happy. I just thought, maybe you missed that." Molly left the room. Chase sighed and turned off the lights before leaving to go look for his friends.

_**.Meet Selena**_

"You were wonderful, Selena."

"You made this dance recital!"

"And you looked fabulous while doing it!"

The group of reporters and cameramen swarmed her. All Selena could hear were complements and the sound of clicking cameras. "I know, I know," Selena said. She flipped her hair as they all chanted her name.

"Selena! Selena!"

"Don't worry dear," Selena said. "There will be plenty of time for autographs." Selena flinched at the thump on her head. Selena opened her eyes and stared at her upside down room as a dull pain rung through her head. "Selena," her mother called from downstairs. Selena lifted her head off the floor and sat up on her bed. She stretched, her muscles were still sore from last night's dance recital. "Selena," her mother said, opening the room door. "Those boys are here for you: Julius, Lucas, and . . . the blonde boy with freckles."

"Julius, Luke, and Bo," Selena said. Her mother nodded.

"I told them I had to check if your room is clean," her mother said.

"Thanks," Selena said. "I'm not too sore, I can go."

"I'll tell them to come back in an hour," her mother said as she exited. Selena smiled. She pranced over to her closet and flung the doors open. Of course anything she would put on would look fabulous, but which color would he like? "Blue," she said, but she didn't have any blue clothes. She sat down on her dresser, what now? Selena snapped, then opened her jewelry box. There it was, the sapphire necklace she had obtained at Circus Camp. Julius would enjoy the craftsmanship and _he _would like the color . . . This necklace was supposed to be lucky, Selena smiled. She'd wear it and tonight would be perfect.

_**.Meet Sara**_

Sara walked out of the school building holding a big box of paper work. It was already so late. She looked up at the sky, well at least the stars were pretty. Sara took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. Nine o'clock, Jack was supposed to be here to pick her up. There was a new message bubble at the top of her screen, she opened the message.

**Jack: Can't pick you up, something came up, sorry.**

Sara sighed. She couldn't call Mark, he was at work, and she couldn't have Tito bring her car because she had the keys. This was the evil of carpooling. It seemed that Sara would be walking home. Sara sat down on the curb and put her hands over her eyes. Jack was such an idiot, did he ever think of anyone but himself? "Sara?" She looked up to see a some what familiar face. A tall peach haired boy stood in front of her.

"Chase?" She tilted her head and said. "Why are you here so late?"

"I was cleaning the cooking room," Chase said. "What about you?"

Sara shook her head so her bangs fell over her face. "I was working." Chase sat down next to her and looked up at the sky.

"I see you around school a lot," Chase said. "You, Jack, and Mark always seem so busy."

Sara slicked her hair back with her palm and nodded. "We are always busy. Jack is running his mother's company, Mark is working at least four different jobs, and I have to schedule all of Jack's appointments and deals with all his clients. I can't complain though, no one is forcing me to be Jack's secretary and it pays well." Sara felt her heart cringe, but ignored the pain in her chest. "How about you? Are Angela and Maya treating you well?"

Chase shook his head and looked down at the street. "No different than usual . . ." Chase bit his lip then looked at Sara. "Angela has been going through some tough times so she's been a little on edge. I mean she's the same, but at the same time when it's just the two of us, she's like a completely different person. She's delicate . . . I feel like if I'm not careful I could break her. Do you know what I mean?" Sara nodded and thought of Jack. She could almost feel his fingers brushing her skin, his lips on her neck, those mischievous eyes when it was only the two of them.

"Jack skips between treating me like one of the guys, treating me like his assistant, and . . ." Sara traced her lips with her fingers. "Treating me like I really matter to him. I feel like our relationship is me standing on thin ice, if I make one wrong step . . ." Sara looked at her phone, nine fifteen. "What time does the city bus come?"

"Not until ten thirty," Chase said. "Do you need a ride home?"

Sara stood up. "No, I couldn't possibly let you drive me that far, don't you still live in the opposite direction?" Chase smiled and picked up Sara's box.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I still owe you favors from middle school. Remember?" Sara sighed, it _was _already really dark and he _did _owe her favors.

"Okay," Sara said, "but no more favors after this." Chase led Sara to his car and put her paperwork in the trunk. The ride was quiet and Sara closed her eyes.

"Long time no see," Jack said. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Chase said. "Do you need help?"

"No," Jack said. "I've got her. Thanks for bringing her home." Sara opened her eyes and looked up at Jack, then closed her eyes.

_**Sanna: Yay, super late senior prologue!**_

_**Keke: More super late chapters to come!**_

_**Sanna: If your curious about the full story or just enjoyed this than please read the Freshmen, Sophomore, and Junior editions!**_

_**Keke: Thank you for reading!**_

_**Both: Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**A/N: The fourth character is Sara from Harvest Moon GB, she was the first playable girl in Harvest Moon, but her name isn't on the character list. If anyone knows how to get her name up there please inform me.**_


End file.
